Stick Figure
by Georgianna
Summary: Vivian, a ten year old punker is shot into OoT, a game that she had only just heard of. she goes with Link on his journey, just not into all of the temples. she'd rather take swimming lessons from the Zora R&R plze?
1. it always goes like this

**Disclaimer- I wish, but I don't.**

**This is my first (and probably my only) Zelda fanfic. Don't hate me if it sucks. And thank you to the loyal readers of my other story (advertising Blind Luck moment XD). Your reading is invaluable to me.**

**Chapter 1**

**It Always Starts, Like This…**

"Skid, where's the soda?" asked Vivian from the kitchen. Her brother huffed out an annoyed breath.

Why, why hasn't she figured out that my name is not Skid! "It's in the fridge Vive. And stop calling me that. No one's called me that for ages!"

The ten-year-olds eyes rolled at her brother's oddness. "Oh, yeah, sixteen years is a lifetime of oldness." Popping the cap, she sipped at the refreshing Mr. Pibb and sighed in contentment. "So, you finally got your game, eh. Zelda, right?" She commented as she entered the basement that her dad had converted into a game room. It leaked a little whenever it rained, but Skid loved that room with a passion.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for weeks, and it finally came in just today." He glanced over at her and frowned. "Is that my basket ball tee?"

Vivian looked down at her clothes, "Maybe."

"And are those my silk boxers?"

She was grinning at this point. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He couldn't very well tell her to take them off, and Vivian knew it. _Yes, victory is mine!_

He shook his head in resignation, and returned his attention to his game. This apparently involved making a little man run around the screen and collect shiny things.

"You know, you need to start acting your age, not your IQ." No response. Time to pull out, the big guns.

"NO, NO, NOT THAT WAY! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY. LEFT, LEFT, NO RIGHT!"

"Would you shut up, I'm trying to concentrate and we haven't even gotten anywhere yet!" He was coming close to pulling out his hair at this point. She laughed at the sight of his rapidly purpling features.

Fuming, he turned back to his game and prodded the little man around some more. Vivian, satisfied with the chaos she had created in her elder brothers little world, relaxed into the couch cushions. And gradually, she drifted to sleep.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"Hiya, take that beast!" cried a boy's proud voice, accompanied by the enraged roars of an animal in pain, and too angry to take notice.

Vivian groaned, having the sensation of a hang-over, and opened her eyes. Almost immediately, she shut them again, at the site of the small boy, whom looked vaguely familiar, battling a gargantuan arachnid. The creature scrambled away from the biting blade, crawling up the wall and around the ceiling. But, after a few seconds of that, the boy whipped out a slingshot and shot the enraged spider in the eye, causing it to fall to the ground, stunned. He ran forward with his blade raised, and within a few moments, it was finished. She reared back and clawed at her single eyes, acidic goo squirting between her pincers, before collapsing, and literally dissolving.

She just, fell into pieces.

It grew to be too much for Vivian. She began shrieking and struggling in her bonds, hoping to gain the attention of the youthful warrior. "Help, can you hear me! Let me out, hurry!" The boy looked over at her in surprise, automatically moving over to assist her.

Quick as a wink, Vivian's savior cut her bonds, catching her before she made an unwanted acquaintance with the floor. "Who are you, how did you get here?" was the question asked her.

Link surveyed the gasping figure, garbed in the strangest of clothes. He/she? Was a sexless person, with hair, about his own length, but colored a brilliant blue, which astonished him. He looked up at Link, revealing his eyes to be hazel, and they looked to be entirely too big for his face. He was about Links own age, and sadly, looked rather girlish.

"My name's Vivian," Links eyes grew wary, _female voice to?_ "thanks for helping me out there."

"A strange name for a boy." Link remarked. Luckily, Vivian remained un-offended, having gotten this all the time at home.

"I'm a girl. So how do we get out of here?"

**Authors Note- Gah! Horrible first chapter, must bash head against desk. Bad Georgianna! Bad! Please review on my ghastly first chapter, just so I know you actually read it.**


	2. pretty, shiny, lights

**Disclaimer- I don't? Oh, yeah, that's right! I don't! Damn the world for its simplicity. T.T**

**Hikari no Purensesu- I like the name. The first chapter actually did suck, but thank you for making me feel a bit better about it. Hope you like this chapter to.**

**Blondie91- thank you!**

**Chapter 2**

**Pretty, Shiny, Lights!**

Link gaped at the blue capped child that stared back at him mildly. "You're a girl?" Vivian cocked an eyebrow and grinned,

"Yup, last time I checked anyways." She laughed at the blond's look of embarrassment. "Don't worry; you're not the first person to think me a guy. So, we gonna get out of here or what? And, what's your name?"

"Link." He replied automatically. Navi chose this moment to pop out from under his hat and fly up close to the face of the newcomer.

"I'm Navi," Said in her tinkling way. "How did you get here?"

Vivian giggled, "I've never had fairy dreams before." The two comrades looked at each other, confused.

"Okay, um, why don't you come with us?" Link said kindly. "You can talk to the Great Deku Tree." This only made the girl laugh harder.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

**Vivian's brain power**

Wow, this is the weirdest dream I've ever had. I wonder how weird this is gonna get?

**End of Vivian's brain power**

The trio stepped into the ring of softly glowing blue light and disappeared.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Link looked up to see the solemn face (if you could call it that) of the Great Deku Tree.

"Wow, so much detail." Vivian said, looking around with a broad grin on her face. She still was convinced that this was a dream, and that she would probably wake up at any moment. Her attention was caught by a voice emerging from a giant tree in front of her and Link.

"Have you completed you journey?" Link nodded. "And the evil has been destroyed?" he nodded again. The forest seemed to sigh in relief. "Then it is well."

"Great Deku Tree," Navi fitted up to the tree who watched the children with such sadness. "We found this girl in the room where the monster was roosting. She seems to believe this to be a dream."

Tree thing looked down at the grinning girl and smiled wearily. "Ah, yes. This must be Vivian." She was starting to look like a moron standing there, grinning. "It is well that you have arrived, as was foretold, many years ago." She started laughing once again, causing Link to hang his head in embarrassment.

"Would you shut up," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "This is the guardian of our forest; do not mock him this way!"

"Be at peace, young Link." said the ancient guardian. "She knows not what she does. Vivian," The girl stopped laughing long enough for the Deku tree to tell her the awful truth. "This is no dream. You are in Hyrule, the world that your brother even now manipulates with his imagination." Her smile started to falter. "You are in the game." Shock showed clearly on her face. She listened in silence as the master tree told the tale of the three goddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore. Listened in a trance as he told Link of his past, and listened as he bade them all fare well.

"Navi, go with Link on his journey, and take Vivian with you. I no not why she is needed, but she is to be of great importance, as are you Link. Take care of them, I… entreat… ye… Navi…" The vibrant color that had been a part of the forest, left the Deku tree, and washed out of the surrounding forest. He was dead. The guardian of the forest, that had been the very soul of the Kokiri, was gone.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Link dragged the protesting Vivian away from the Deku tree's resting place with tears in his eyes. Vivian, having snapped out of her trance, was struggling and shouting indignantly. "Wait just a sec, what do you _mean_ this isn't a dream? Of course it's a dream! Where the heck are you taking me? And what in holy hell is _that_!"

Link snarled angrily at the Deku… thing… that stood straight up, snapping idly at the sky, and slashed it in two. Vivian gaped. "Well, someone certainly has issues. Have you ever considered anger management?" She was ignored. Link kept walking.

Vivian glowered and snatched up the long stick that had appeared in place of the flower-like-thing's body.

**Thok!**

Link collapsed to the ground, clutching his head where a bump was swelling. "What was that for?" Yelled Navi, fluttering angrily around Vivian's mild face. "You could have hurt him!"

"Now, I would like some answers." She began, ignoring the indignant fairy. "I would like to know, where in the **hell** I am, what in the **hell** I'm doing here, and how in the **hell** I got here." She punctuated each **hell** with a smack to the irate Link's bottom with her new stick.

"Didn't you here _anything_ that the Deku tree said?" demanded Link angrily, "I don't know anything!"

"Obviously."

"And even if I did, what makes you think I would help you, The person who was disrespectful to the Kokiri's deity?" He finished, ignoring Vivian's sarcastic remark.

That stopped her for a moment. Considering the angry boy struggling off the ground.

"He has pointy ears." She thought. She shuddered. "Okay," she said aloud. "I'll come with you, where ever you're going."

Link stared at her incredulously. "No, no way."

"I was actually listening to what the old Fart said back there," Link turned a bit red at that. "And if I'm not mistaken, he said to take me with you." He opened his mouth to blast the girl that insulted his deity with such disregard, and then he stopped. She was right. He had no choice but to take her with him.

"I can at least honor the Deku tree's last wishes." He thought, with a pang of sadness at the memory of the guardian tree. He nodded shortly, turned on his heel and strode away, Navi flying anxiously behind. "We'll have to get you new clothes." He said over his shoulder.

"What for?" he smirked. This girl really had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb in those clothes," he said dryly. "You need to blend in. Those clothes are not blend-able." Vivian scowled and looked down at her brothers duds.

"I hate to admit it," She thought, "But he's right."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Would you stop smiling like that? You're scaring everyone!" Link wasn't too far off on that. Vivian was grinning like the Cheshire cat again, and the little people around the duo seemed to be edging away from them whenever they got close. Truth to tell, she was enjoying herself, now that she had gotten over the shock, she had decided that this was only a temporary arrangement; and within a few days, maybe even hours, she'd be snug at home.

**Flashback**

She had started feeling better when they had bumped into an annoying red-head at the exit of the passage. Link had muttered something inaudible to himself, and slouched up to the snotty looking youngster. Vivian peered over the boys shoulders while they spoke, then was jerked out of her observations by a question aimed at her. "And who might, you be? I've never seen hair like yours before." Carrot top said sneering.

"This is Vivian." Link said shortly, obviously wanting to get away from Mr. Tightwad. "Vivian, Mido."

"Yo, sup homie?" Mido looked confused for a second, and then lifted his nose into the air.

"Link neglected to mention, that I am also the leader of the Kokiri." He smirked. "Link is not a Kokiri; he has never been one of _us_." Link looked like he was going to implode. "By the way," began Mido, his tone becoming hushed. "The Great Deku tree, is he… dead?" Link nodded quietly.

"Yup, deader than a door nail." Shot Vivian unwisely.

"Dead, you killed him! It's your entire fault, murderers!" he stormed off in a huff, but not before Vivian gave him a lovely nickname for his travels.

"Muncher!"

**End Flashback**

"Hello!" chirped a midget that was jumping up and down behind the counter, trying to see over it. "What can I get you?" He stared at Vivian as best he could while bouncing like a pogo stick.

"We need clothes." Link replied. "And we need…"

"Why's your hair blue?" the shop keeper blurted. Vivian's grin grew broader and the poor little guy shrank a little more.

The manic girl struck an odd pose, fluttered her lashes outrageously and began her sorrowful tale.

"Hark to me well; it began as I tell you.

On a midsummer eve much like today;

When an evil young man (my cousin to be precise)

Came to my door, at the lonely hour of two.

He sang a giddy song, and asked to parlay.

I must admit, I was confused.

For he had never been known,

To desire to 'hang',

With the children in my room.

With a flick of his wrist, he tossed his coat down,

And his voice throughout the house rang,

'O woe is me, for as you can see,

I stand in your home

With my hat in my hand,

O will you not play with me?'-"

"Would you get this over with?" demanded Link. "We have to hurry up."

Vivian made a face at the impatient little man. "He caught me asleep with kool-aid and scissors. It actually was a rather good look don't you think?" She spun with a flourish.

"Urchin," Link muttered. "So about the clothes?"

Shop keep blinked nervously. "Oh, yes! Of course; well, we have some excellent skirts and tunics in the latest style…"

"We'll be traveling." Mr. Grouch interrupted. "Any pants or something?"

Blink again. "Uh, yes of course. Try these." He stopped hopping and vanished for a moment. Then a bundle of clothes were tossed up onto the counter. "Here you go, try these. Vivian grabbed them and disappeared into a back room.

"Erm, do you have any belts? I sure could use one, a lot." She emerged holding the pants on. Link had to cover a smirk. They had been the smallest size available, and he knew it.

Blink some more. He vanished, and a small belt was tossed up onto the counter. Vivian wrapped it around her waist, and smiled as she cinched it around her hips. "Perfect," Link gestured to a little knife on the shelf, it to was tossed onto the counter. Link paid as Vivian looked it over and began binding it to the end of the deku stick she was still holding.

"Pointy," She murmured absently. "What fun?"

**Authors Note- I'm done! Hope you liked it, it should be getting interesting soon. I'm still obsessed over Vivian's blue hair. Review please!**


End file.
